This Isn't Happening
by FallenKaty
Summary: Sara is off her one week suspention and there is a serial killer on the loose. What will Catherine do when something happens to Sara?
1. secret

**Rating: **_T_

**Summary: **_Sara is back from her one week suspention and there is a serial killer on the loose. What will Catherine do when something happens to Sara? **WARNING **FemSlash Don't like? Don't read... duh. _

**Disclaimer: **_I still continue to own nothing from CSI. But if I did there would have been a GSR kiss ages ago lol._

**Song I am Listening to at the Moment (lol): **_Evanescnce - My Immortal_

**This Is Not Happening**

**Chapter 1**

" Mummy what are you doing with that knife? No, no, no! Daddy!" She woke up in a cold sweat under the blanket and sat up. She looked at her clock which read 3:00pm. She glanced over at her uniform on her wardrobe. It was her bullet-proof vest with her name on it.

"Sidle" She read aloud.

Sara had been having these nightmares for a while now. She started having them after her argument with Catherine Willows and Conrad Ecklie. Sara had just finished her 1 week suspension, but she couldn't sleep. After she had told Grissom about her family it had bought back all the horrific memories. The cast-off on the bedroom walls. All the time she had lived, she thought it was the way everybody else did. But when her mother killed her father, she found out that it wasn't.

The thought of it brought a tear to Sara's eye. She shook it off and went to get showered and ready for work in 5 hours. As she was walking, she stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

Brown hair, all messy from sleeping.

Bags under her eyes.

Blood shot eyes.

She was a mess. She hated living like this. It was like living a nightmare, and only one person could make her whole, and that person was Catherine Willows. When ever she saw her in the hallway or in the break room or just out doing a case with her she had a feeling come up inside her. Sara had no idea what that was until it hit her that she had fallen in love.

_Beep Beep._ Sara jumped and remembered that it was her pager.

She picked it up and it read "Come to the lab immediately."

"Crap." She thought, something's happened. She rushed getting on the rest of her clothes and brushed her hair.

Sara Sidle was just locking her apartment door when she remembered she had left her car keys on her kitchen worktop.

"Ugh." She sighed and unlocked the door.

She finally arrived outside and clambered into her Tahoe and turned on the engine and reversed out, then zoomed her car down the street to the lab.

O.O.O

"Ok we have a serial killer on the loose and he is going to stop at nothing to get his hands on Charlotte Verbatim." Grissom said urgently to his team of CSIs.

"Nick and Warrick, you guys go to his house to see if he is there or has left us a message or clue." Grissom said.

"Right" Nick nodded and so did Warrick.

"Catherine and Sara, you two go to Charlotte's house," the boss said.

Catherine nodded, just as Nick did "Ok. Come on Sara, lets go."

"Ok." Off they went, to Sara's Tahoe and raced off to Charlotte Verbatim's house.

TBC

Hope You Enjoyed it so far. Next Chap Coming up!


	2. Hang in there

**Rating: **_You already know what it is_.

**Disclaimer: **_Sighs Still, I own nothing, apart from this story._

**Chapter 2**

With guns drawn, ready to be fired when need be, Catherine and Sara went up the pathway to Charlotte Verbatim's house. They could hear cluttering coming from inside. They both ducked down behind a window and Catherine looked in from outside to see a black hooded person chasing Charlotte around the house.

"He's in there." Catherine said, barely above a whisper.

Sara nodded to her "Ok."

"On my mark" Catherine continued "We break down the door and corner the guy. But first you call back up. Ok?"

"Right." Catherine could hear Sara requesting backup on her walkie-talkie.

"Ok, done. There should be officers coming in five minutes." Sara said quietly to her ever so pretty co-worker.

While still looking into Catherine's bright blue eyes Catherine said "We can't wait that long. She could be dead by then."

Understanding what Catherine meant by that, she edged across the wall in unison with her and slowly rose up and the deep brown door.

Catherine while nodding "One... Two... Three!"

"Las Vegas Police put your hands up!" Sara shouted. Then a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Where is he?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know." Still holing her gun, Catherine did a 360 pivot and saw nothing. Nobody.

"We saw him through..." Sara had stopped talking and Catherine looked to her side to see why. The serial killer had grabbed Sara at the back and was holing his hand over her mouth, with a gun pressed to her temple.

Sara was squirming and kicking at every place reachable, but all he did was laugh at her puny excuses for a kick.

"Weakling." He growled.

Tears formed in Sara's eyes as she looked pleadingly at Catherine, who just stood there. Her arm had flopped to her side and the gun had fallen out of her hand.

"Cath...erine..." Sara managed to blurt out from in between the mans hand. She was so desperate to get free, she kicked one last time and it hit somewhere where it hurts most on a man.

"Urgh!" He keeled over and watched Sara run to the other side of the room.

"You're gunna... pay for... that... bitch." He gasped. He lifted up the gun weakly in his hands. Catherine saw what he was trying to do, she went and kicked the gun from his hand.

_BANG_

There was a moments silence after that. Then a thump. But it didn't come from where Catherine was standing, it came from the other side of the room.

"SARA!" Catherine screamed. She ran over to her and turned her over.

Looking in the direction of the man she shouted "You bastard!"

The man quickly got up and ran through the window, only to be caught by the police waiting outside.

Catherine turned back to Sara.

"Sara. Sara are you ok? Answer me! SARA!" Catherine broke down into tears "No Sara don't leave me! I'll be lost without you. I'm so sorry I argued with you about the case. I didn't mean it! I just... I just... I love you!" She looked down at Sara on the floor and saw where the bullet entered, it entered through the right side of her body, near the stomach.

The police smashed down the door.

"Get the paramedics!" One of them called. The Paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and put Sara upon it. She was breathing but only just.

"I'm going with her." Catherine said as they loaded Sara into the ambulance.

"Ok, but stay near the back, we need to keep her alive." The paramedic said.

"Ok..." She said "Sara hang in there!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ha, i'm so mean! lol. i'm writing the next chapter now anyways. So i'm not that mean XD 


	3. Hospital

**Disclaimer: **_Ok, after trying to reason with CBS, I still do not own anything in any shape or form from CSI (apart from DVDs and merchandise.)_

**Chapter 3**

"Charging 200. Clear!"

Sara's chest bounced off the hospital bed.

"No response," One of the nurses said.

"Ok, Charging 260. Clear!"

Sara's chest bounced off the hospital bed again.

"Still no response doctor!"

"Charging 320. Clear!"

Her chest bounced again, only this time with more force.

"Doctor there is no response, give up!" Nurse said.

"No! Charging 360! Clear"

Sara bounced off the hospital bed and shook the whole thing when she landed.

"Doctor she's gone."

"Ok, TOD 2:00am." He sighed

Catherine came charging in "No! Carry on! Once more please!"

"I'm sorry, she's gone."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! She can't be... she's a fighter!" Catherine said in between sobs.

A tear trickled down the doctor's eye "I'm so sorry."

_Beep, beep, beep..._

The doctor's ears pricked up. Catherine's eyes turned to the screen.

"Doctor! There a heartbeat! It's weak at 55, but its there! You were right Miss Willows, she is a fighter!" The nurse said excitedly.

Catherine broke down into sobs of joy.

"Thank...you."

"Ah, but it wasn't me. It was you." The doctor said smiling. Catherine managed a smile too and gently squeezed Sara's hand "I told you you would do it." She then left the room to tell Nick, Warrick, Greg, Grissom and Brass.

The doctors gave Sara something to keep the heartbeat up. It went up slowly, but surely. Her heartbeat was at 72 in no time. The doctor turned his back to go and write in what had happened, when a miracle happened, Sara opened her eyes.

"Ummm... Doctor?" The nurse said.

"Yes?" he said, while turning around he gasped.

"Has this ever happened before?" asked the nurse.

"No. Never in my line of work, ever. Miss Willows was right. This girl is a fighter!" The doctor exclaimed " Quick! Go fetch Miss Willows!"

"With pleasure Doctor!" the nurse raced out of the room and came back with a teary eyed Catherine.

Catherine saw Sara looking at her, with her brown eyes.

Sara smiled weakly and tried to say "Hi,"

Catherine started crying with joy and hugged Sara on her good side, as so she wouldn't hurt her.

As Catherine was hugging her Sara whispered "I...Love you...Cath."

Catherine's arms went limp, but then they regained there strength again.

"I love you too, and I have done for a long time. But I never planned to tell you, because I thought you didn't like me."

Sara could feel Catherine's teardrops drip onto her cheek and her blone hair brushed again her forehead.

"Cath, I have always loved you." Catherine pushed herself up and looked at Sara square in the eye "Since the day I met you.

"Kiss me, so that I know I'm not dreaming." Catherine said softly. Sara leant up and Catherine leant down and kissed her full on the lips, quite passionately.

When they broke apart, Sara said "What are the guys going to think?"

"Who cares? I know I don't." She smiled, Sara did too.

"You're a fighter, you know that." Catherine said.

Sara leant up "I know." She whispered, and kissed her again.

The empty part or Sara had been filled, with Catherine's love and affection.

They both knew that this was the start of a relationship that would last forever.

☺☻♥FIN♥☻☺

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading it! took me a bit, but tnot to long. Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE R +R!! 


End file.
